


One Night Stand

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, They're adults so no underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: The title is a lie.Edit: This fic is now available in Russian. Link is inside.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this fic for 11 hours while looping Drunk by Marky Style ft. Guy Gabriel also for 11 hours. WELP! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: Hi! mczeref on tumblr and his friend took the time to translate this work in Russian. You can check it out [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7769720)

 

“You’re out here again.”

Ouma merely regarded the albino with a side glance as he took a sip of his whiskey. “I could say the same for you, Kiiboy. How do you keep finding me? This is like the 5th bar I had to find just to avoid running into you all the time. Way to put all my effort to waste, I’m disappointed in you.”

“I should be the one saying that. What are you doing drinking every single night? Too much liquor will kill you,” Kiibo sat on the free seat beside the darker haired man.

“What if I want it to? Mind your own business Kiiboy,” Ouma scoffed as he downed his drink in one go.

“Ouma-kun...” the robot’s forehead creased with concern.

“Geez, that was obviously a lie,” the supreme leader shifted in his seat to face him. “Look, I’ll never get laid if you keep coming up to me just to drag me back home.”

Kiibo frowned, “I pick you up from your drinking escapades in order to protect you from possible sexual assaults, Ouma-kun.”

“Ever considered that the reason why I keep getting myself smashed is so that I can smash strangers without any strings attached?” Ouma returned the frown.

The furrow in Kiibo’s eyes deepened, “That only gives me even more reason to bring you home before you do get to, as you say, ‘smash’. Engaging in sexual activities with random strangers every single night will increase your risk of contracting sexually transmitted diseases.”

Ouma stared at the robot blankly before signalling the bartender that he was ready to pay for his drinks.

“Oh? You’re going to come with me willingly this time?” Kiibo’s frown eased.

“Might as well! You killed my boner even before it was up. _God!_ Just how boring can you get, Kiiboy?” Ouma snapped as he pocketed his wallet and shrugged his blazer back on.

“If my being boring all the time would get you to come with me as easily as tonight, then so be it,” the albino smiled, unaware of the double entendre his words carried.

Ouma’s nose scrunched up with annoyance. He had many words to say...many words...but the alcohol was already starting to kick in and he didn’t have the patience to give an explanation why Kiibo should start reading the urban dictionary so he won’t embarrass himself or those around him.

“This really isn’t becoming of a company president, Ouma-kun. You should be more mindful of your actions. It would greatly affect the image of DICE, you know?” Kiibo shook his head as he escorted the tipsy leader to his car.

“Shut up Kiiboy, you’re not my mom!” Ouma huffed as he got on the passenger seat. “Not like I ever had one in the first place.”

“She may not be present in the realm of the living now, but the very fact you exist right now means that you’ve always had a mother, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo sighed as he assisted the other man in clasping his seatbelt on. “And I may not be her, but I am still your subordinate in DICE. Watching over you is part of my duty.”

Ouma’s eyes widened, his face flushed. Probably from the alcohol. Yup. Definitely the alcohol. He turned to look out the window. “Whatever. Just take me home already, you stupid robot.”

“Yeah, yeah.” No more words were exchanged as Kiibo pulled the car out of the parking lot.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Ouma-kun, I’m back from my upgrade.”_

_“Nishishi! Are you finally able to rocket punch me?” Ouma paused as soon as he laid eyes on the robot. He’s a robot...right?_

_“Of course not. I’ll be in trouble if I were to have such function,” Kiibo sighed. “Keeping you safe would be more difficult for me if I were to get arrested for being a possible threat to national security.”_

_It was strange._

_Very strange._

_Instead of his usual mechanical parts, he’s now clad in the proper DICE uniform. Black, the color of those tasked with security duty, with the signature checkered pattern wrapped around his left arm, and a specially intricate DICE insignia embedded on his front pocket, as opposed to the usual double diamonds that every other employees sported to signify his high rank. It was a special rank only reserved for Kiibo, since his duty was to protect the Company President, Ouma Kokichi’s life. He lost the markings under his eyes, and his skin now had a healthier tint compared to the pale synthetic ones he had since high school. And his eyes. His_ _eyes_ _! Although it was still the same baby blue ones he’s always sported, they lacked the imposing stare he usually had. He looked incredibly…_

_Human._

_“Ouma-kun? Is something wrong? You’ve been staring for a while now,” Kiibo moved closer and waved a hand in front of the leader’s face._

_“You’re not Kiibo,” Ouma’s eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had just blurted out._

_“How rude!” Kiibo huffed. “Mmh? Could it be that...my upgrade surprised you? I look incredibly human, don’t I? However, I am still a robot, so you don’t have to worry, your safety is still secured.”_

_“I don’t care about my safety, stupid robot! You just killed whatever it was that made you interesting,” Ouma lied. “Not only do you have a boring personality, you now have a boring appearance as well!”_

_“Hmph! I’m in a rather good mood today, so I won’t be indulging you in your mockery,” Kiibo huffed before grabbing the dark haired man by the wrist. “Anyway, we should be heading to the meeting now, Mr. President.”_

_“Eugh! Don’t call me that! It sounds so stifling!”_

_“It can’t be helped, it comes with your position.”_

_“That doesn’t mean you have to call me that!”_

_“Whatever you say, Mr. President.”_

 

_His hand was warm on his own._

_What is this strange feeling in his chest?_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ouma-kun...”

“God damn it Kiiboy!” Ouma grunted as he slammed his shot glass on the counter. “When will you take a hint?”

Kiibo shook his head as he took the seat beside the dark haired man like he always would. “I already have, but that doesn’t mean I’ll just stop from doing this Ouma-kun. Maybe you’re the one who hasn’t taken a hint?”

Ouma buried his face in his hands. “Did you put a tracker on me? I swear to fucking GOD this is like the most obscure bar in the area! How do you keep finding me?”

“Asking around always helped,” Kiibo shrugged. “Now, are you going to stop drinking and come home?”

“No!” Ouma whined. “I just wanna smash, Kiiboy! Stop getting in the way!”

“...Ouma-kun,” Kiibo closed his eyes. “Be honest with me, is this because your previous relationship did not end in an amicable note? Is it why you’re being insufferable for the past few months?!”

 _‘It would have been better if that were the case,’_ Ouma pursed his lips. “What if it was? Got a problem with that? Are you going to judge my choice in coping mechanisms too?”

Kiibo looked away. “No. I understand the need to lash out. Despite all that, you were still doing your best in the company even with a hangover.”

 _‘He noticed?!’_ Ouma frowned at Kiibo. _‘And he still kept giving me all those paperwork even if he knew?!’_

“You may be able to fool the others, but not me, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo stared into the dark haired leader’s eyes. “...Is it warmth you need?”

“What?”

Kiibo moved to touch Ouma’s hand with his gloved hands. “You keep saying how much you wanted to ‘smash.’ Is it right for me to assume that you crave for the warmth of another person?”

Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Ouma looked away. “I thought I was being obvious enough. You’re so dim for a robot.”

“Ouma-kun,” the stern way the robot called his name easily made him look at the former. He was frowning again, and his eyes were slightly glowing under the dim lighting in the bar. “If you somehow managed to satisfy this craving for human contact, will you be able to stop engaging in this unhealthy lifestyle that you’ve picked up?”

Ouma rested his chin on his hand. “Who knows? Maybe it could become another addiction and I’ll just end up looking for more people to hook up with.”

“Ouma-kun, that’s dangerous,” Kiibo pursed his lips. “I could think of far too many possible crimes that could transpire in the course of a sexual intercourse.”

“Oh? Like what? Convince me, Kiiboy,” Ouma leaned close, tapping the counter with his fingers. “I’m waiting.”

“You could get murdered while being under the throes of passion--”

“So you’re saying I could get fucked and murdered in one night? Fuck-murdered, if you will?” the leader laughed. “That’s not a bad way to go, honestly.”

“Ouma-kun…!” wide purple eyes snapped up to meet concerned faded blue ones. Kiibo was grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Ouma-kun...death isn’t something that you should be joking about,” Kiibo’s frown shifted to a look of a plea. “This self-destructive behavior of yours is exactly why I’m getting worried for you.” He bowed his head.

“Kiibo--”

“Will anyone do?”

Ouma’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“Will anyone do for you? You never really specified whoever it is you’re trying to copulate with,” Kiibo slowly lifted his head. “If that is the case, then would you be willing to do it with me instead?”

The sheer intensity in his gaze sent chills down the leader’s spine. “Me? Have sex with _you?”_

“Yes,” the albino nodded. “At least if it’s with me, I’d be able to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you, and there would be no way for you to contract any sexual diseases. I want you to consider this offer seriously, Ouma-kun.”

 

_His hands are warm against my body._

_My heartbeats are starting to become more erratic as each second ticks by._

_This feeling in my chest..._

_It’s not the alcohol that’s making me feel this way, isn’t it?_

_Nope._

_...Definitely not the alcohol._

 

“Fine,” Ouma shrugged the robot’s hands off of him and beckoned the bartender to come take his payment. “You better not disappoint me, Kiiboy. I’ll fire you if you do.”

Kiibo let out a sigh of relief. “I know you won’t do that.”

“Nishishi!” Ouma grinned. “You got me there.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

“...How should we begin?”

“Start by kissing me and we’ll see where this goes,” Ouma beckoned the other with his index finger, to which the other complied. The kiss started out slow and simple, until it got more passionate and heated as they continued. One by one their clothes fell, laying forgotten on the floor as they got on the bed.

 

_I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest if this goes on any longer…_

 

“Does it hurt?”

  _His breath was warm against my ear as he spoke._

_So he can breathe like a human now too, huh…_

 

Ouma shook his head.

“You can bite on my shoulder if it gets too much.”

“Just do it already you dumb robot.”

“Alright. I’m putting it in.”

Kiibo grunted as he felt teeth bite onto his skin.

_Our heat._

_Our breaths._

_Our bodies._

_Slowly twisted and mingled until they became one._

 

“Ou...ma...” Kiibo sighed. “Ouma...kun.”

Ouma was smiling up at the albino, breathless as he reached upwards to cup his cheek. “It’s alright. You have my permission...Kiibo.”

The robot closed his eyes as he was pulled into another passionate kiss. Ouma’s body arched against his chest as they both reached their peak. Kiibo broke off from their kiss, gasping and panting from the heat and exertion as he rested his forehead against Ouma’s. The former Ultimate Supreme leader closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and attention that he had longed for.

“Kiibo...more. I want more.”

Kiibo’s tired eyes met his needy ones, instead of a reprimand from the robot, all he got was a small smile. Soft moans and grunts resounded in the room as they continued their passionate escapade until dawn with their hands intertwined the entire time.

 

_I wish my mind could be just as honest as my body._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You have a meeting this afternoon with the CEO of the Togami Conglomerate, and a special gathering to attend at around 7 pm in the evening,” Kiibo recited the items written in the itinerary he prepared. “What time do you want me to pick you up from your home?”

“Never o’clock in the evening,” Ouma grumbled.

Kiibo sent him an unamused stare. “You have to attend this gathering, Ouma-kun.”

“I don’t wanna gooooo!” Ouma whined, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’ve been working me too hard for the past few weeks!”

“This would have probably worked back when we were still in high school, but you’re a grown man right now, Ouma-kun. So please act like it,” Kiibo sighed as he flipped to another page in the itinerary. “Also, this is to make up for all those nights where you carelessly spent your time drinking in bars.”

“What, I have _more_ on my my plate?!” Ouma wailed.

“No, no, this part of your schedule has been moved to a later date,” Kiibo replied and closed his notebook. “Just attend the party and you’re free for the night, can’t you at least do that?”

The leader slumped against his seat. “Whatever…”

Kiibo suddenly brought a hand to his ear, “Ah, excuse me, it seems that I’m needed downstairs. I’ll be picking you up at 6 later, alright?”

Ouma watched the robot leave the room with a frown, only picking up the document he was reading once the door to his office clicked shut. He sighed. Memories of the day after that fateful night flashed in his mind.

_“You do not have to worry about our work relationship,” Kiibo started as he handed him a healthy glass of orange juice, as opposed to the grape Panta the man had requested earlier when Kiibo left to get the leader a fresh change of clothes._

_“Mmh?” Ouma quirked a brow as he chewed on a piece of toast._

_“You didn’t want to have any strings attached, right?” Kiibo went back to his seat, he still had a towel wrapped around his neck since he just got out of the shower. “You were after a one night stand.”_

_Ouma chose that moment to down his entire glass of orange juice before replying with a grin. “Nishishi! It’s good to see that you’re learning! Yes, that’s right. All I wanted was one night of intense fucking with absolutely no strings attached.”_

_“I’ve understood just as much,” Kiibo nodded with a hum. “I’ll still be monitoring your actions closely, I need to make sure that you don’t run off to the nearest bar later.”_

_“You don’t have to do that. It’s not like I can go off running around while my ass is hurting this badly,” Ouma shoveled some eggs in his mouth._

_The albino chuckled, far too used to the other’s crass choice of words. “Does that mean that I still get to keep my job?”_

_“Regrettably. Only because I finally found an answer to one of life’s many mysteries.”_

_“What mystery is it?”_

_“It’s the mystery more commonly known as, ‘do robots have dicks?’ The answer to that is yes. Yes they do.”_

_“Ouma-kun!!!”_

_After having breakfast in Kiibo’s place, they went back to their ordinary routine of just work, work, and more work._

Ouma’s face scrunched up in irritation as he signed the document. _‘It was as if that night never happened at all...He’s the best one night stand partner anyone could ever ask for,’_ He rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Except...this isn’t what I asked for...”

He never carried any sort of romantic feelings for the robot back when they were still classmates in Hope’s Peak Academy. Neither did he feel anything remotely romantic towards Kiibo when he recruited him to be one of his subordinates in DICE. Somehow, unconsciously, he gravitated towards the robot and had only started noticing these strange things after that one special update Kiibo had to go through. The big difference had both fascinated and scared him. He didn’t want their special kind of friendship to change, and that’s why he drowned himself in booze in an attempt to forget these feelings. And unfortunately, that grabbed Kiibo’s attention of all people who cared for him.

After that one night, Ouma knew that he was far too late. What he had with Kiibo back in high school and before his so-called drinking problem can no longer be restored. He can’t deny his feelings any longer.

**Love.**

That’s what it was.

He loved Kiibo.

And that’s what he was running away from all this time.

And while he was busy running, Kiibo had chased after him. Caught him. And made him his just for one night.

One night.

With feelings this strong, there’s no way something like that could be enough for someone as greedy as him. As soon as he felt tears stream down his cheek he had to lean back so that it wouldn’t drip on any of the documents. “Damn it...”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Here you are again.”

“Are we seriously doing this stupid routine again?” Ouma hiccuped as he poured himself another shot of vodka. “Stop doing that, it’s not azz--as funny as you think it is.”

“You ran out of the party without telling me,” Kiibo looked at him with his trademark disapproving stare.

“Hey, you juzz--just told me to go,” he tipped his head back as he downed the shot in one go. “Didn’t exactly told me to stay.”

“Ouma-kun.”

“Look, I had a rough day, okay?” Ouma glared at Kiibo. “I’m your boss, but you’re the one doin’ da bossin’ around. Das not funny. Not funny at all,” he shook his head comically.

“Ouma-kun, I’m sure you already drank more than enough...”

“Ssshut--shut up, Kiiboy! I’m still talking!!” Ouma snapped before downing another shot of vodka. “What do _you_ know? It’s not like robots could get drunk!”

“I don’t have to be capable of intoxication in order to understand that you’ve been drinking alcohol excessively, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo snapped back. “It’s already 2 in the morning, and the amount of alcohol you’ve been drinking will not do your wallet any good. When I said that you’d be free for the rest of the night, I didn’t think you’d be spending your time here along with your money.”

“My business, my money, my booze, my liver dying,” Ouma grumbled. “Tldr; none of your bizz!”

Sensing that it would be a lot harder to convince the mauve-haired man to leave the bar without causing a scene, Kiibo called the bartender’s attention. “Excuse me, I’ll be paying for his drinks.”

Ouma’s eyes went wide. “WHAT?! DON’T YOU DARE KIIBOY!”

“Please disregard him,” Kiibo shook his head as he pulled out a couple of bills and lifted the drunken president by his waist. “You’re coming with me.”

“No! I’m not!” Ouma thrashed around in an attempt to get the robot to drop him.

“Yes, you are,” Kiibo struggled to open the door, he heaved a sigh of relief when someone had assisted him.

“You’re always sho mean to me Kiiboy, this is unfair!” Ouma started sobbing. “I should fire you for this. No--I am! I’m goin’ to fire you for dish!”

“I don’t think it’s legal for you to fire me just because of personal reasons,” Kiibo adjusted his hold on the shorter male and placed him in an over-the-shoulder-carry. Luckily for him, the bar Ouma chose to drink his woes away in was not too far from his condo. Everyone in the lobby already got used to seeing the albino drag the drunken man back to his unit, so they paid them no mind.

Ouma paused from his crying to process the albino’s words before wailing and punching his back. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Just let me drink my booze!”

“No.” Kiibo closed his eyes. _‘Just a little more, and we'll reach his room. Just a little more.’_

“Fuck you Kiiboy! I hate you sho much!” Ouma cried. “It's cause you keep doing these things that I---" he stopped abruptly.

“...Ouma-kun?” Kiibo paused in his tracks. “What were you going to say?

“Hm? Say what? I didn't say anything!” Ouma shook his head. “Nothing at all!”

Not wanting to shake the leader out of his docile state, the robot said nothing as he opened the door to room 1137 using the spare key Ouma gave him at some point. Even after leaving him seated on his bed, Ouma did nothing but look down and idly fiddle his fingers, swinging his legs from time to time.

Kiibo took advantage of this opportunity and grabbed a basin, some aspirin and a glass of water. When he saw that his friend had not moved an inch nor did he make an effort to change out of his clothes, Kiibo had set all of the things he had prepared on a nearby table and changed the other out of his disheveled suit. He decided against tucking a drunken person in sheets considering they might get themselves tangled and end up asphyxiating themselves, so he took the liberty of dressing Ouma in the thickest set of sweats he owned. Even after all that, Ouma had not spoken a word. 

“Ouma-kun, I left some aspirin and a glass of water nearby for you to take later. I also placed a basin not too far from your bed just in case you feel like vomiting,” Kiibo gently patted the docile leader’s head before moving away from his position by the bed. “I’ll be going now. I’ll allow you to sleep in just this once.”

“...go.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t go...Kiibo...” Ouma said in an uncharacteristically meek manner. “...Please stay. I don’t want to be left alone with my thoughts.”

Kiibo quirked a brow. “You’re not slurring anymore.”

“...That was all an act. I can actually hold my liquor well,” the other man murmured. “...You of all people should know that.”

“So you weren’t drunk?” he moved closer.

“No...no...I’m very much drunk,” Ouma shifted his position to lie on his side. “Which is why it’s dangerous to leave me alone right now. Who knows what I’ll do?”

“Ouma-kun...”

“Stay.”

Kiibo sighed. “Okay. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

“Fair enough,” Ouma gently patted the free space beside him, urging the robot to take a seat.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, unable to think of a suitable topic to discuss. Just when Kiibo was convinced that the shorter male had already fallen asleep, he felt a small hand grab a hold of his own.

“Have sex with me, Kiibo.”

Kiibo’s eyes widened. “What?!”

“...I want you to hold me,” the hand grabbing the robot’s own had tightened its grip.

“What’s with this all of a sudden?” Kiibo’s forehead creased with worry.

“I want to feel you inside me,” the way Ouma’s eyes flitted upwards to meet the robot’s own without a hint of embarrassment or mischief sent chills down Kiibo’s metallic spine. “...Is that so wrong to ask?”

“It’s not...but I want to know what brought this on, Ouma-kun,” Kiibo shifted his position on the bed to completely face the other man.

There was a hint of disappointment in Ouma’s eyes when he replied. “...The party.”

“The party?” Kiibo tilted his head. “What of it?”

“I saw you with Iruma-chan,” Ouma used his free arm to cover his eyes. “...and I didn’t like it. So I left.”

“Iruma-san?” the albino leaned back as he sorted through his stored memories of the party. “We were only discussing about the relations of our companies.”

“So? I still didn’t like it,” Ouma mumbled. “...I...” tears started streaming down his cheeks. He pulled the hand on top of Kiibo’s away and used it to grasp his chest. “...I didn’t mean to start loving you as much as I do now...”

Kiibo’s eyes widened. “Love…? You...love me, Ouma-kun?”

Oume simply replied with a nod, his whole form was trembling as he cried silently.

Kiibo’s eyes softened at the sight. Ouma was being incredibly honest right now. Was it the effect of alcohol? No. Definitely not. He has always been an honest person, it only takes other people a long time to see just how. “Ouma-kun, look at me.”

He shook his head.

“Please?”

He shook his head again.

“Kokichi.”

He froze.

“Let me see you, Kokichi,” Kiibo slowly reached for both of his hands and held them in his own. “I want to see you be more honest.”

And surprisingly, Ouma let him.

It wasn’t like in the movies, novels, or shoujo manga at all. Ouma has always been an ugly crier, even in this situation. There were no beautiful descriptions of how beautiful his tears rolled down his cheeks, or how the moon’s soft glow bathed his outline in an ethereal light. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose was running and his hair was all over the place. But it looked just right.

“Can you say it again, Kokichi? I want to see your face while you say it,” Kiibo smiled as he cupped the other male’s face with his hands.

More tears streamed down the mauve-haired man's face as he placed his hands on top of Kiibo’s. “I...love you.” he sobbed. “It took me a while to realize...but I love you Kiibo.”

Kiibo leaned close to rest his forehead against Ouma’s. “Then I gladly accept your feelings.” He felt Ouma’s breath hitch at his declaration. “Now let’s get your face all cleaned up so I can kiss you, okay? No sex for tonight, you’re terribly drunk and I don’t want you to feel even worse in the morning.”

It took the robot a while to clean the leader’s face and eventually kiss him since the latter would often stop to ask the albino if everything that’s happening at the moment was real and that he wasn’t actually puking his organs out in the toilet and simultaneously having a weird fever-dream. That was awfully descriptive, and honestly off-putting, but that didn’t stop Kiibo from kissing Ouma. The boy he’s always loved since high school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lie is, their one night stand wasn't a one night stand after all.
> 
> Also I can't write sex scenes...WHOOPS!
> 
> "Hold Me," is a euphemism for Fuck me/have sex with me in Japanese media.


End file.
